


Some Promises Just Can't Be Kept REWRITTEN

by precociousMage



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/precociousMage/pseuds/precociousMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I reread my first work posted on AO3, Some Promises Just Can't Be Kept, and cringed, 'cause holy fuck it could be made way better. so, here you go, my first work, re-written. honestly, this is probably going to be pretty shitty, being written at stupid o' clock in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Promises Just Can't Be Kept REWRITTEN

You had promised Calliope that you would save her. 

That you'd do everything in your power to bring her back from the clutches of her murderous brother. 

You'd even gone God Tier, but for what? 

Your three friends lay in glistening scarlet puddles of their own blood, their bodies cold and lifeless. 

You can't look at them, so instead to stare at the large, imposing figure standing two corpses away.

The figure takes a heavy step towards you, the peg leg thunking against the ground, pulling you back to reality. 

Your head pounds in time with his steps, It takes you a brief moment, but you remember what you're supposed to be doing. 

You put on your big girl panties and try to ignore the hammering in your brain, and yell out Calliope's name. 

Once, twice, ten times you do this, but in vain. 

He continues walking towards you, seemingly amused at your desperate attempt to revive the cherub. 

You begin to cry, stubbornly refusing to accept that you're about to die. 

He stands less than a meter from you now, and part of you wonders why he's not doing anything yet. 

You yell for your friend again, only to be cut off, a thick, green hand now wrapped tightly around your throat, lifting you from the ground. 

You try to pry his fingers off of you, but it's a futile attempt. 

The claws tighten, drawing blood. 

The tears streaming down your face mixes with the thick red liquid as it trickles over his tightening hand. 

You want to say "Calliope," just one last time, but as you try to bring forth the first syllable, his hand finishes its work, and your body is dropped to the ground like a ragdoll, your blood intermingling with the large puddle surrounding you.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna hate this in the morning
> 
> omg i was right i hate this  
> why can't i ever write something that doesn't totally suck ass omg


End file.
